


Sander steals a doughnut

by Blindingabel



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Dounut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blindingabel/pseuds/Blindingabel
Summary: Sander steals a 🍩.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 24





	Sander steals a doughnut

**Author's Note:**

> Inspo from therefore I am mv.

Sander: *casually walks over to doughnut shop and steals a doughnut*  
Robbe : 😮  
Sander: kom robbe!  
Sander: *runs away*  
Robbe: *puts money down and runs after sander*


End file.
